happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Binary
Binary is a character of HTFF. Bio Binary is an AI who takes form as light purple poodle with purple hair. She wears usual maid headband and often seen wearing an apron. Just like her "siblings", Binary has black markings all over her body. She has black eyes with purple-blue iris. She always seen carrying her "pet" vacuum as her companion. Binary was originally a computer program that mostly involve in disk cleaning and fixing software before becoming self-aware. Binary is known to be breaking to anybody's home without permission just to clean the house randomly. She appears to be calm and polite person with loyal maid attitude, but Binary can acts pretty aggressive if provoked. Like her other siblings, she can travels places via electricity and can controls it in her surrounding. She don't need to breaks the door to enters someone's house. Binary taking her job very seriously and don't want anyone to interrupts. If someone does, she will attacks and beating the person up, or electrocuting them to make the person stays in place so she can keep cleaning. She doesn't care if someone is killed in her sight, she will just clean some mess up and throws the corpses she sees into a trash. She's pretty sensitive when she sees someone making some mess in her sight. She most likely attacks them before cleaning the mess, or she will ignores and clean the mess if the person lucky. Leave her alone and you're safe. Just like her other "siblings", Binary is weak to water and something related to it. She just doesn't care about her other "siblings" shenanigans, at least she could do her job peacefully. She's also pretty protective to her pet and keep it fine as possible. Binary being aggressive and chaotic maid at times can harms other people, might also harms herself too. C.A.T.exe (Cleaning Assistant Tool.exe) C.A.T originally additional tool in Binary's program before she becomes self-aware and taking it as part of her pet. C.A.T appears to be a purple robotic vacuum cleaner and has black markings like Binary too. It has 2 fangs and cat-like "ears". C.A.T obviously resembles a cat. C.A.T, as the name suggest, actually acting like a literal domestic cat. Despite this, C.A.T don't like any mess it sees and trying to clean(eat) it up, don't care what it eats. The pressure from it also pretty strong so a person can get sucked into it and crushed to death. C.A.T is weak to water but don't understand what's water. C.A.T can damages itself by eating dangerous things and water. It would try to charge itself with the nearby socket when weakened. Episodes Starring roles Featuring roles Appearances Deaths Injuries Kill count Trivia *Binary, along with Proxy, won the poll that made by the creator. Both are tied and have the most votes compare to their other "siblings", excluding Glitch and Sada. *Binary is part of 9 AI "siblings" from the creator's own series and being the fourth youngest. She's shared with User:LittleMissPeggie. *Binary's whole thing basically the opposite of several things. **She's an AI taking form as a dog and loving her vacuum cleaner pet. Dog usually known disliking vacuum cleaners. **Her "pet" also resembles a cat. The stereotype about relationship between cat and dog would not get along. **C.A.T loves cleaning. While real cat usually likes making some mess. *Binary's creation basically inspired by Marie from Skullgirls. *How C.A.T feel is depends on how Binary feels. It would go aggressive if Binary is pissed. *C.A.T's neck can streching out long up to 5 meters. Gallery Conceptbinary.png|Binary's concept (with her C.A.T) Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Purple Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Teenage Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Shared Category:Characters with relatives Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Pets Category:Chaotic characters